Of White Queens and Hatters
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: The Queen and the Hatter are in love, and she, Alice, has to watch from afar. How does she feel? Drabble. Old chapters are to be deleted, this will be redone.
1. Alice

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I do own the plot and the pairings.**

**Okay, so basically, Alice comes back, and finds out that the White Queen and the Hatter are in love. And she has to watch from afar. So sad :(  
**

**Hopefully, this will end up longer! Right now, it's just a short drabble. A REALLY short drabble.  
**

* * *

**Alice PoV**

_Love._

_What a silly little thing it is, how it tampers with your emotions, your life. _

_Like an hourglass, until it runs out of time.  
_

_And yet,_

_I love her._

As I watch him hold her in his arms, I feel jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I wish I could hold her that way. Her Majesty is more loved, more beloved than anyone knows, even her. Except for him, and me. But I, unlike him, have to watch from afar, never get too close.

And who is this him, you might ask? It is our beloved Hatter. I was the one to bring him and Mirana back together. Ever since the White Queen's sister had stolen the crown, and taken over wonderland, Hatter had drifted away from her, and his mind had become like a kaleidoscope, ever-changing. He went from sane to insane in an instant, but something about our queen calms him. Helps him. Ever since they had come from the Red Queen's castle, (which was ages ago,) he seems more sane, more... in control.

What they have, I fear I will never have. I'm afraid that I might always be the onlooker, watching everyone else fall in love. I have to watch the two people I do love from afar, as they have their happily ever after together.

Because, alas, I also love him, too.

_It really is just a big game to some, isn't it?_

_ Love._

* * *

**AN: It's so short! And yet, it's my longest fic so far! Maybe I'll come back and make it longer. Also, if anyone wants me to, I could make a series of drabbles, from all the PoVs. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this chapter, please tell me! You can also request who's PoV comes next. Review please? Thanks!**

**~Mirana**

**P.S.: This will be edited to become longer! Just not yet. xD**


	2. Cheshire

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! I do own this storyline, though.**

**This is less of a drabble, and more of a humorous, but short, one-shot. This is Chess' PoV about all of this. I was debating about weather to do him or Hatter first, but I was in more of a funny mood. So here you are! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Cheshire's PoV**

I watched as Tarrant and Mirana stood out on the balcony together. Romance. Something I could live without.

Hmm... who to prank next?? I couldn't think of anyone, except that little dormouse... what was her name again? Oh yes, Mallymkun, I think. But I couldn't find the tiny creature anywhere, so I decided to watch the two lovebirds on the balcony instead.

They were sitting together beneath one of the white chess pieces, Mirana was basically on Tarrant's lap. I notice that around her Tarrant is a lot more sane, not the usual one who has mad tea parties with the Hare and the Dormouse. He was always like this with her, even when they were friends, before the Red Queen's "Reign of terror". And they blame it on me. hmmph.

Anyways... where was I? Oh yes. Well, they started kissing, and I saw the perfect opportunity. I evaporated to behind Tarrant, although they still couldnt see me, and slowly plucked the wondrous hat off of Tarrant's mop of orange hair, and murmured "Welcome back, my beloved hat."

I slowly placed the hat on my head, to see if they noticed. A moment later, Mirana glanced upwards and noticed the hat. She pulled away from Tarrant, and I could see her blushing furiously, and also stifling her laughter.

"What's wrong, Mirana?" Tarrant asked. The queen let out a small giggle, and pointed behind him. Tarrant turned around. "Chess!" he growled, reaching for the hat. I gradually went higher and higher, and then with one last stroke, I dropped the hat. "Goodbye, beloved hat," I said, twirled my tail by my whiskers, and vanished.

"CHESS!" I heard Tarrant roar, and the queen tried to shush him while laughing hysterically.

Oh, how I love my life.

* * *

**AN: So, do you like it? My friend Tainted-Raven helped me think of doing Chess' PoV, and I thought of the kissing/hat-stealing part. Hatter's PoV is most likely next. I'm probably not going to do the White Queen's PoV, because this whole thing kind of revolves around her, and it'd be kinda... weird. Review please! Ciao!**

**Sorry for any errors, wordpad doesn't have spell/grammar check! D:  
**

**~Mirana**


End file.
